joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyler Smith (JBW)
Summary Tyler Smith was Lance's first creation, first starting out as a friendly creeper going to Mob School/HighSchool/College, and then when Kyle came, Tyler somehow became a human and adventured with Kyle, which they parted ways on their way to Breadverse. Which instead of being lazy, Tyler decided to train way more to get stronk, which he decided to lead the Piano Army. Tyler just decided to retire and pass it on to Ransu Smith (Breadverse Unlimited) and just be a Competitor in tournaments and referee in Gaming Tournaments. Powers and Stats Key: Creeper I Base I Flaming Titan Form I UFTF (Ultimate Flaming Titan Form) Tier: High 1-A I At the very least Low Aleversal LV2 I Low-Mid Aleversal LV2, gets far higher as the battle progresses I Low-High Aleversal LV2, gets far higher as the battle progresses Name: Tyler Smith Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Male Age: 12 I 16 ''' '''Classification: Creeper I Hooman/Fire Guy Highbrid Powers and Abilities: Instant Regeneration, Inner-Conceptual Regeneration (Low-Mid), Micheal Bay Explosions I Godly Mastery in Martial Arts (All of them), Fire Manipulation/Creation/Removal (Mastery), Elemental Manipulation (Mastery), PRESERVANCE SOUL Trait, Fire Empowerment, Energy Manipulation (Mastery), Omni-Absorption, SOUL Manipulation, True Flight, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Resistance to Posession, Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts {Conceptual Bullshitting, Bullshitting Reality, Shenanigans}, Shenanigans Bullshitting (Mastery), Bullshitting Bullshitting, Darkness Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Ability to fuse with Kyle to make Tylance, Shapeshifting, Verbosity Acceleration (Hi > Greetings > I shall greet a fellow wanderer who has came to talk with me), Void Manipulation, Omni-Reflection, Omni-Manipulation, Omni-Creation, Instant Regeneration, Inner-Conceptual Regeneration (Low-High), Omni-Negation, DATA Manipulation, Attack/Power/Technique Stacking, Reality Stop/Skip/Delete/Create, Powers and Abilities Immunity, SYSTEM Manipulation (Mastery), Immunity to Power Logic, Magma/Lava Manipulation, Extreme Immunity to Pain, Afterimage Creation, SOUL TRAIT Immunity, Power Bypass, Instant SOUL Regeneration, Statistics Manipulation, Inner-Conceptual Manipulation (Mastery) I Same, but un-spammably higher than before + power can get higher I Same, but un-spammably higher than before + Rainbow Fire Creation (Damages with Extreme Amounts of Karmic/Virtue Retribution, as well as normal Inner-Conceptual/Outer-Conceptual damage while ignoring durability via System Block (even though it may get outta control)) Attack Potency: High Outerversal Level+ (Destroyed an Outerverse *derp*) I At the very least Low Aleversal LV2 (Comparable to Base Form Bread) I Low-Mid Aleversal LV2 (Can fight on par with a fully fed Mexican Sheep during a spar), gets higher as the battle progresses I Low-High Aleversal LV2, gets higher as the battle progresses Speed: EFFTEEELL+ I Low Aleversal LV2, can get higher as the battle progresses I Low-Mid Aleversal LV2, can get higher as the battle progresses I Low-High Aleversal LV2, gets higher as the battle progresses Lifting Strength: EEREELLAVAHNT+ Striking Strength: High Outerversal Level+ I Low Aleversal LV2 I Low-Mid Aleversal LV2, can get higher as the battle progresses I Low-High Aleversal LV2, gets higher as the battle progresses Durability: Low-High Aleversal LV2 (Tanked many hits from a decently willpowered Bread) Stamina: Unknown Range: Low-High Aleversal LV2 Standard Equipment: Enchanted Sword: This sword is enchanted with: *Knockback- This sword, when hitting makes a massive shockwave, and if it hits point-blank, it will knock the opponent several kilometers away. *Sharpness- This sword is immensely enhanced beyond a normal Diamond Sword, being able to clash on par with The Power of the NOOT NOOT! *Fire Aspect- When this hits the opponent, they start burning. But in a few seconds, it will spread across all of their STATS, and DATA, burning it. *Unbreaking: This sword simply cannot break or start to break. '''Intelligence: Aleversal LV2 in terms of battle, Extremely High in everything else '''Weaknesses: Unknown I When using his sword, the opponent IS able to make it backfire on him I Same I Same + Has to finish up his battles quick due to his energy being exhausted decently fast. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rainbow Fire Kamehameha- Tyler shoots a normal Kamehameha, but when he fires it, Rainbow Fire starts twirling around it, making the damage more efficent. Jokebattlesversal Spirit Bomb- Learned from Bread, Tyler absorbs all the hopes and memes out of nowhere and makes it into one huge ball made out of their memes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:WIP